deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ratchet blaster lombax/Akuma vs etrigan
Wiz: some have power but use it to turn into.... demons. Boomstick: like akuma the raging and I'm boomstick Wiz: and etrigan the knight of shadows Boomstick: he's wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their skill armor and weopens to see who would win a death battle 'Akuma' *Cues street fighter theme music Wiz: akuma the master of the fist of gouki from Japan that he learned as a student with his brother but. Became angry with the power boomstick: Yeah he's so awesome that he can got red glowing eyes wiz: he created the raging demon a powerful move that he can channel through with darkness around him ' '(shows akuma symbol on the wall) Boomstick: he also likes to to finger paint that's a work of art right there and the raging demon is a so awesome I gotta have that ' '''Wiz: U will never have always he has special moves like gohadoken which means great surge fist and hadoken which is currently a fireball ' 'boomstick: and tatsumaki zanku-kukyaku which means tornado scythe kick weird move names ' 'wiz: but his special move is the wrath of the raging demon which can do a lot of damage and we will be adding akuma transformation oni a strong transformation of akuma ' 'Boomstick: yeah u don't want to piss him off its just like my ex wife ' 'Wiz: your wife sounds..... interesting ' '''Boomstick: she sure is Wiz: anyways he has some tests of course that he once broke a whole mountain (Akuma breaks the mountain ' '''Boomstick: holy shit and he sunk a island that guy is badass so awesome and even made a path of the vocean heh you jealous chuck Norris ' 'Wiz: he's has weakness apparently his stamina is not good he can take a it but can't do it ' '''Boomstick: well don't mess with him ether way he will kick ass and take names and all it takes is all the rage heh ha akuma: Satisfy your rage and anger..... attack me 'Etrigan the Demon' Wiz: long time ago a man was created as a living person Jason blood who had the living demon with him his name was Etrigan the Demon Boomstick awesome so awesome Wiz: but etrigan has two origin second is where two creatures during his time with two knights Boomstick: it's pretty weird looking though let's get to the awesome powers now Wiz: sighs so etrigan has powers like super strength what is helpful for him in situations Boomstick: and have wait for it ...Hellfire breath that I wish I had demons are badass so badass that I think I'm gonna die happy(etrigan fights Martian manhunter) Wiz: I wish I never met u Boomstick: I wish that u would shut up Wiz: anyways Etrigan has even sorcery and healing in case of situations for healings problems Boomstick: he's the best I'm so happy this guys in the comics Wiz: and his feats are that he went head to head with superman (Etrigan uses fire breath on minions)Boomstick: that's very good for him and even more cooler Wiz: and fought lobo Boomstick : that's awesome But he fought lobo I love the main man Wiz: u need help so let's continue Etrigan he has weaknesses he's not invincible like the Demon law Boomstick: where can u get a good demon lawyer Wiz: is apparently his transformation and his weakness which might not be good but iron Boomstick: really? One of DCs coolest guys weakness is iron how stupider can it be Wiz: but he can fight his way through a victory and umm you r not very bright Boomstick Boomstick:..... are u calling me dumb? Etrigan: behold man's final mad disgrace he chops his nose to spit his face Intermission Wiz: alright th combants are set let's settle this once and for all Boomstick: its TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Fight At suzaku castile *cues street fighter x tekken them songEtrigan does a unexpected counter with akuma Akuma : I am akuma master of the fists! Fight! Akuma does hadoken Etrigan blocks it and tried to punch akuma Akuma blocks it's and does gohadoken it hits etrigan Etrigan does fire breath to akuma Akuma dodges and hits etrigan Etrigan keeps punching akuma Akuma: I'll give you dark power Akuma: turns into shin akuma Akuma turns into raging demon with it Etrigan throws a sign towards akumaAkuma punches it Akuma keeps punching etrigan Etrigan punch akuma towards a building then jumps and tries to destroy him Etrigan: I hate u Akuma dodges it Etrigan is suddenly weak by the raging demon Akuma does wrath of the raging demon to finish him off and his body is ripped Akuma: weakness is a disease and I am the cure Ko Shin akuma: makes his symbol everywhere and laughs evily Boomstick: Noooooo so much blood Wiz: akuma won because since etrigan weakness is the Demon law Boomstick: so why didn't akuma lose Wiz: because akuma was in shin akuma and technicality his raging demon counts as being the Demon law since etrigan wasn't strong enough Akuma had destroyed a mountain which is like million tons Boomstick: akuma won but for etrigan his life is now .... Hell on earth Wiz: the winner is akuma Boomstick Boomstick : next time on death battle Shows a mask then it runs out to be star lord Category:Blog posts